The Change of Lissa
by i-am-mrslouistomlinson
Summary: What will happen when Lissa cheats on Christen with a Strigori?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys.**

**I just wanted to let yoy know that my friend has some great stories on here I would like you to read. Username: rose-dimitri-hathaway-Belikov she has some great stories.**

**Laura

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 1

Lissa's thoughts cried out to me stronger then they ever have. Allowing me to slip into her mind easily see what was going on. Once inside I could see snow, trees and rocks. It was the setting of the forest just outside of St. Vladimir's campus. Lissa was laying on the ground amongst the snow and leaf litter, besides her was a boy, but it wasn't Christian. I couldn't figure out who the mysterious male was. Only that he had brown hair and tanned skin, he defiantly wasn't a Moroi. After a while Lissa began to talk. "I think that it is juts wonderful that we can have this kind of relationship without getting looked down upon." Lissa quietly stated as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Yes my darling Lissa it is wonderful. Especially with that pitiful Moroi guardian of yours out of the way"

Replied the strange and mysterious man. By the way he talked you could tell he was a lot older just like Dimitri. When he said Moroi guardian I figured out that he was talking about me.

"Please don't talk about Rose like that Abram she is my best friend and I don't want to loss her" Lissa said standing up for me straight away. Looking around the familiar forest scene I saw his hands searching for Lissa's hand and take then into his. I was sicken to even think that she might be cheating on her boyfriend. Lissa shuffled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He brought his other hand up to Lissa's hair and began to stroke it in a loving way. I woke up to Dimitri shaking me gently and chanting my name in Russian " Roza Roza wake up, please get out of Lissa's head." I broke off from Lissa's head as soon as I heard his enchanting voice. "Something's wrong with Lissa." As soon as I said that Dimitri switched into Guardian mode racing of to face for me to catch up. "Dimitri slow down please. I cant catch up." He slowed to a stop and I ran up to him, reaching for his hand. He took my hand willingly and we rushed off to the forest. "When you say something's wrong with Lissa what do you mean"? Dimitri asked me in a questioning way. "Well she was in the forest with some guy who was a lot older then her -just like you- all I could make out was that he had brown hair and a dark tan. And that he defiantly was a Moroi. She was laying with him like someone would with a boyfriend but everyone knows that she is going out with Christian. I just want to find out what is going on." I finished quickly running out of breath. Hen we reached the forest Lissa was now where to be found. " Roza, could you describe where exactly she was laying." Dimitri asked.

She was laying right here and I knew it but I couldn't see her anywhere. "she was laying right here. See" I said pointing to two figures in the snow. "The outline of her body is right here, and here is his." I said almost in tears. Dimitri took me into his arms and held me there for a long time. Murmuring soothing words in Russian. "Dimitri, I am really worried about Lissa. What is she is hurt. Or worse what if that guy is a Strigoi?"

"Beautiful Roza, don't worry there is no what that he is a Strigoi because he would have been ash by now if he was, and if she is with him and she is happy, then don't worry about her." He said soothingly

"Do you think I should warn Christian?"

"No, let him figure it out himself"

And with that he took me over to a flat rock and sat me down. He left stating that he would be right back. He returned 5 minutes later with some food. "You look hungry. Eat some food Roza." I immediately reached for a bright red apple and took a bite. After finishing all the food. We laid down on the snow, forgetting all our worries. I curled up next to him with my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips down to mine, he kissed me hard. I didn't mind. I kissed him right back. We kissed for several minutes before separating. We went back to laying down and enjoying the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke with a fright not knowing where I was. I looked around taking in all of my surroundings. I was in my dorm laying in my bed on top of the covers. I must have fallen asleep in the forest last night when I was with Dimitri. I pulled open the blinds on the window and stared out into the sunlight. I looked down realising that I still had my skinnys on and my black singlet. I walked slowly over to the cupboard and search for a pair of PJ's. Finding the perfect pair I chucked then on. And clasped onto the bed. I was still very tired. I eventually managed to doze off but later being awoken by Lissa's incredibly strong feelings. Naturally I slipped into her head. She was walking alone a coble stone footpath. Hand in hand with a guy. I didn't't know if it was the guy from yesterday or if it was Christian. She looked up to his eyes. This was my perfect chance to see what he really looked like. But sadly revealing that it was Christian. I continued to watch what she was doing. Now she was walking up the corridor to her dorm, with that she said goodbye to Christen and walked into her dorm. With Natalie gone she now had the room to her self. She walked over to one of the beds and collapsed. Through our bond I could tell that she was sad, excited and lonely. How could she be lonely she has 2 boyfriends. I snapped out of my nasty thoughts as soon as a figure started to approach Lissa. "Sit down" she said as she patted a spare spot on the bed next to her. He looked at her with a seductive look. As he went to sit down he never took his eyes of hers. " I don't mind if I do beautiful" He said with the same look. It looked like he was going to take her into the closet and attack her. She smiled flattered by the complement. For the first time I finally got to see his face. He had long brown hair that shaped around his face perfectly. Long arched eyebrows and his eyes were a deep shade of….. Red. Fear struck inside me as he tilted her head to the side and set his fangs into her white neck. I quickly snapped out of Lissa's head frozen with shock. I couldn't move or do anything. Suddenly I snapped out of my trance and jumped into guardian mode. Not caring what I had on. Sprinted out of the room down to Dimitri's dorm. I blurted out what was happening and where she was and Dimitri ran out of the room with his sliver stack. "You can stack her she's my Bestfreind". I yelled at him.

"I'm not going to I'm going to spike the Strigoi". He gave me a look as if to say are-you-stupid-Rose. I rolled my eyes and ran to Kirovi's office and also blurted out what was happening. We raced off to Lissa's room. Finding out that it was too late. Lissa was raging around trying to bite everyone in her path. Dimitri was using his Ninja like guardian moves. He was really like a god when he was in action. I looked around taking in the horrible site. My Bestfreind trying to kill my boyfriend, the dead Strigoi laying in the corner, Dimitri racing around like a mad thing trying to kill Lissa. I tried to stop him. But it was to late Lissa had been killed. She was laying on the floor dead with a shocked look on her face. I ran off to my dorm eyes filled with tear. I was angry at Dimitri for killing her. I was angry at myself for not protecting her better. I just wanted to punch something. And I needed to punch something NOW. I stormed down the corridor looking for the first person in site. Lucky for me it was Mia. I felt happier that I was gonna punch someone so plastic as her. I walked up to her and slammed my fist into her small child like face. She fell onto the ground taking all her followers with her. I stormed off back into my dorm and cried for hours. I heard all the noise outside as people rushing towards Mia. They were all still oblivious of what had just happened.

Later that day Kirovi held a assembly in honour of Lissa's Memory. I sat on the stage next to Dimitri with a box full of tissues- not that I needed then Dimitri's chest worked much better. After everyone had settled Kirovi announced the my Bestfreind was gone. "I am here to tell you about a very sad thing that has happened in this academy. I am sad and heart broken to announce that Vasilisa Dragomir is dead." A wave of shock fear and sadness tore through the crown of students. "everyone knew what a great student Vasilisa was…." I stood up angry I started to yell at Kirovi with all my last strength." HER NAME WAS LISSA. NO ONE CALLED HER VASILISA AND SHE WAS MY BESTFREIND. YOU KNEW NOTHING ABOUT HER AND YOU NEVER WILL." I stormed off the stage with Dimitri and my flanks. "Rose" He called after me. "Roza. Stop. Please come here." I turned around eyes full of tears. Dimitri had his arms open. I ran straight into him and wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. "Its going to be okay Roza. I love you. I will always be here for you." He said soothingly. I believed him and let him take me to my dorm.


End file.
